deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Damn It Feels Good To Be A Gangsta: Pablo Escobar vs Al Capone (Rematch)
Laughing in the face of the old adage that crime never pays, today's battle is between two of the wealthiest criminal kingpins in history. One comes from South America, the other from North America, one trades in drugs, the other in bootleg alcohol but what they both know is to keep your friends close and your enemies on his knees with a gun pressed to his temple. As these two wrestle for supremacy bullets will fly and bodies will drop until eventually only ones remains standing to take the spoils and continue to live in a Gangsta's Paradise. (As an interesting side note this was actually the second ever battle I did on this wiki almost 8 years ago. Obviously it was complete and utter crap so I'm redoing now I actually know what I'm doing.) Pablo Escobar: The wealthiest criminal in history, who made billions dealing in the illegal cocaine trade. vs Al Capone: Head of Chicago mafia, who built his criminal empire of the back of Prohibition. Who is Deadliest Pablo Escobar Pablo Escobar '''was a Colombian drug lord, head of the infamous Medellin Cartel. Pablo started his life in a middle class family but became involved in illegal trade of cocaine from Colombia to the United States. At the height of his power he was raking in 70 million dollars a day and amassed a personal fortune of around 30 billion dollars by the early 1990's. Pablo was eventually killed by Colombian police in 1993 while on the run , leaving a legacy of corruption and bloodshed behind him. |-|Close Range = '''Machete Length: 1.5 foot Weight: 1 lb Steel |-|Mid Range = Colt M1911 Round: .45 ACP Magazine: 7 rounds Range: 70 metres |-|Long Range = Mini Uzi Round: 9×19mm Parabellum Magazine: 32 rounds Range: 200 metres Muzzle Velocity: 400 m/s Rate of Fire: 600 rpm |-|Special = Car Bomb Blast Radius: 100 metres Frag Radius: 50 Metres Al Capone Al Capone, '''also known as Scarface, was possibly the most recognisable mafia don in history. Expelled from school at a young age he became heavily involved in a number of gangs in New York before moving to Chicago and soon worked his way up to becoming the head of the Chicago unit. He took advantage of the recently enacted prohibition laws to get rich and powerful of bootlegging alcohol as well as the standard racketeering of other organised crime groups. Al Capone was eventually brought down not by his mob dealings but for tax evasion and died of syphilis in 1947. |-|Close Range = '''Baseball Bat Length: 2.75 foot Weight: 2.3 lb Wood |-|Mid Range = Sawn-Off Shotgun Round: 12 Gauge Magazine: 6 rounds Range: Less than 50 metres |-|Long Range = Tommy Gun Round: .45 ACP Magazine: 30 rounds Range: 150 metres Muzzle Velocity: 285 m/s Rate of Fire: 600-750 rpm |-|Special = Pineapple Grenade Blast Radius: 45 metres Frag Radius: 9 Metres X Factors Experience: Escobar=45/Capone=60 As they were both the heads of powerful criminal gangs, neither Escobar nor Capone really did much if any fighting, leaving the dirty work to their subordinates. However Capone did spend his early years acting as a bodyguard/enforcer before becoming head of the Chicago outfit which at least gives him some battle experience. Escobar meanwhile started off with petty crime before moving into the cocaine trade and never really had much fighting experience. Logistics: Escobar=90/Capone=80 Pablo Escobar was the wealthiest criminal in history and the Medellin cartel made an annual turnover of 26 billion dollars a year. Therefore he could easily afford to pay for weaponry, ammunition and training for his men. Capone was also very wealthy but nowhere near to the same degree so wouldn't be able to afford the same calibre of weaponry. Ultimately it's unlikely either side will be short on weapons or ammo but Escobar can just afford more of it. Brutality: Escobar=95/Capone=90 As to be expected from ruthless criminals both score highly on the brutality rating. What sets them apart is the business they were in. Al Capone made a lot of his money from bootlegging and racketeering and while he did orchestrate assassinations, keeping people alive was more of a priority in order to extort money from them. Escobar on the other hand was in the drug trade and so had to wage vicious wars against other drug dealers to wipe them out completely. The scale and level of brutality was also higher with the infamous "Colombian necktie" and setting off powerful bombs outside of embassies being much more brutal than a beating or being gunned down. Quality of Troops: Escobar=80/Capone=65 As touched upon in logistics Escobar could afford to train the Medellin Cartel very well and in many ways they were more like a paramilitary group than your standard drug ring. Gangsters in the Chicago Outfit meanwhile were mostly unqualified petty criminals and thugs with little training or experience. Voting System/Notes Battle takes place in a hotel similar to the one seen in the Deadliest Warrior episode Mafia vs Yakuza. Battle is a five on five (Escobar and 4 Medellin Cartel Members vs Capone and 4 Chicago Outfit Gangsters). In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle Pablo Escobar: Al Capone: The Millennium Knickerboxer Hotel is used to serving high profile business clientele and has a number conference rooms for guests to conduct their business within. Admittedly they normally host CEO's of legitimate buisnesses but today it plays host to a meeting between two crime bosses at the top of their game. Seated at the side of the table closet to the door is Chicago's very own mafia legend Al Capone while the side closet to the window seats a more unusual patron, having travelled all the way from Colombia, the leader of the Medellín Cartel himself, Pablo Escobar. "You've not had any problems with the police here?" Capone asks. Escobar chuckles. "No no Señor, they are much like the police in Colombia, just slip them a brown envelope stuffed with notes and they are quick to leave you alone." Capone smiles but it's stiff and lacks warmth. "Listen here Amigo I'm just going to cut right to the chase here. My associates and I have been made aware that your expanding your territory to include the United States correct?" "Indeed we have Señor. Most of our trade is within the US, so we figured having an official base of operations here would be good idea." "Yeah, see, the problem is we've seen some of your boys around these parts, peddling their cocaine and setting up shop. You see Pedro or Pablo or whatever the hell your name is, Chicago is my town. ''Nothing comes through this city without me knowing about it and quite frankly I'm offended you seem to think you can just come over here and try to muscle in on my business." Several of the men around Escobar start to rise angrily but Capone's own bodyguards react instantly, pushing back their coats to reveal guns holstered to their belts. Escobar raises his hand to his men, indicating them to sit down which they do reluctantly. "There seems to have been some mistake here. We aren't muscling in on your business, we are merely trying to sell our product to those who wish to purchase it. We don't control the flow of alcohol, we're not extoring anybody or any of the activities your organisation par-" "Frankly I don't care of your not ''technically ''doing what we do," Capone says cutting Escobar off "The point is you're trading in my city and without my permission. You don't just get to waltz in here and start selling to my clients without me getting a cut you understand?." Escobar glares angrily at the Mob Boss but nods his head curtly. "So here's your choice ''Amigo. ''You either I get a cut of your business or you pack your bags and get the hell out of here before things get real nasty. You got that?" "I understand Señor". Capone gets up from his seat and begins to leave the room, followed closely by his bodyguard. He pauses at the door. "My brother runs a Casino in the penthouse suite, he'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't try any funny business. You have three days to either leave town or get in touch with us about your first payment." With that warning lingering in the air he leaves. As soon as the door is closed behind him, one of Escobar's bodyguards jumps to his feet. "Did you hear that ''hijo de puta, who does he think he is coming in here and telling us what to do. I can't believe you stood for that Pablo. I'd have shot that Gordo Gilipollas ''right in his fucked up face if he'd talked to me like that." "Sometimes you have to be calm in situations like this Andrés, not get too worked up and do something rash," Escobar says leaning back in his chair. "I had a feeling this might happen, as soon as I heard this Mafioso type wanted to arrange a meeting with me. Don't think I've gone soft though, that stupid ''puta ''won't be a problem for much longer and once he's out of the picture, I'll be running this city." ---- Capone waves his hand and a car pulls up outside the hotel. The driver gets out and opens the door to let Capone and his bodyguards into the back seat and pulls off into the traffic. "You sure showed that Colombian fella' who runs this place Boss," one of the goons says. "He's not the first punk to try and muscle in on my territory and he won't be the last. Let's hope he's a cleaver boy and pays up what he owes." The car stops at a traffic light and the driver turns his head, his face looking concerned. "Did you say he was Colombian?" "Yeah, why are you so interested." "I thought I'd take the car into the garage for a check-up while you were in that meeting, the guy who worked on my car was Colombian. He didn't seem to speak English very well and he kept looking at me funny, like he was up to something." "Probably worked for that Pedro fella', I wouldn't worry about it," one of the goons says but Capone frowns. "What did he do to the car exactly?" "I don't know really, seemed to be doing something to the underside of the car." Capone's face drops. "We need to get out of this car now!" he snaps and pushes his way out of the door, followed quickly by his bodyguards. The Driver however is too slow and before he can react the car explodes in a fiery inferno, killing him instantly. The shrapnel from the blast hurtles through the air and hits one of the goons right in the throat, leaving him choking up blood on the floor. "That son of a bitch!" Capone yells angrily. "First he tries to steal my business, then he tries to murder me! I ain't having this. I ain't fucking having this at all. Come on boys, let's show this Latino motherfucker what happens when he fucks with the Chicago outfit." Slipping away from the panicked crowds which are beginning to gather around the blackened shell of the car, they head back to the hotel, drawing their guns before they even step through the doors into the reception, not caring an inkling about being conspicuous. As luck would have it Escobar and his cronies have just come down the stairs and stop dead as they see Capone and his mobsters approach, vengeance blazing in their eyes. There is no hesitation from the mobsters as they open fire, driving the Colombians back with a hail of bullets. One of them topples over riddled with entry holes and the rest try to return fire with their own guns but are forced to retreat back under the onslaught. Capone gives chase as Escobar flees up the stairs, taking pot shots with his Tommy gun whenever he catches sight of them. They burst through a set of double doors into a corridor of rooms, spotting two figures running back into the conference room, while a room door slams shut. "Joey, go clear out that room for me, we'll carry on to the conference room" Capone snaps. As the pair continue onward, Joey strides up to room number 328 and kicks the door in with a powerful punch. The Colombian inside jumps back in shock and ducks down as bullets rain down upon him, dashing into the adjoining bathroom and slamming the door shut. Joey's finger stays on the trigger until the bullets are replaced with clicking as he runs out of ammo. Cursing loudly he looks around the room for another weapon and spots a baseball bat propped up against the wall. Snatching it up he barges his way through the door and the cartel member raises his pistol but he knocks it out of his hand. Smashing a fist into his jaw, he stumbles back and trips into the bathtub, where Joey proceeds to deliver dozens of vicious blows to his head, cracking his skull open. Joey straightens his jacket and turns to find himself face to face with another cartel member, Uzi in hand. He opens fire and the mobster is jolted backwards and topples on top of his recently murdered victim, their blood mixing together as it washes down the drain . Meanwhile back in the conference room, Capone and Escobar are locked in a vicious gunfight. The Colombians have overturned a table for cover and are firing over at any chance they get, which isn't often under the constant SMG fire. Capone runs out of ammo and drops his Tommy gun, taking a pineapple grenade out of his pocket. Pulling the pin he lobs it over the table, hearing a shrill scream as it goes off and fills one of them with shrapnel . Escobar stumbles out dazed from behind the table and towards the window where he tugs on the blind string, plunging the room into darkness. The mobster fires wildly into the darkness but nothing hits it's mark. "That lucky bastard" Capone mutters under his breath as the door behind him opens, momentarily illuminating the room. A cartel member opens fire with his Uzi and kills the last mobster as Capone ducks behind the overturned table. Quietly Capone slides his sawn-off out of his jacket as the Colombian searches for him in the dark. Every so often a burst of gunfire provides a flash of light as the man fires nervously at random spots. Crawling along the floor, Capone stops as he hears the dull clang of a empty magazine hitting the floor, only a few steps away from where he's lying prone. Aiming his shotgun in the general direction of the noise, he fires off both shots in quick succession, hearing the satisfying sound of the pellets hitting their target dead on . Getting to his feet he creeps over to the window and pulls on the blind string, bringing light back into the room again. He starts to load up his shotgun but freezes as he feels the cold hard barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. "Drop the gun," Escobar growls and Capone obliges. "Easy now there ''Amigo ''let's not do anything rash," Capone says. "Rash! Rash! I'm half deaf from the fucking grenade you chucked at me and you've killed some of my finest men. And you telling me not to be rash!" "Hey! Listen here buddy you set off a motherfucking car bomb and killed a bunch of my boys as well. Your lucky I'm giving you the oppourtunity to walk out of here alive." "What the hell are you talking about, ''letting me walk out of here alive. Have you forgotten the gun pressed to your head you joder gordo?" "Damn your hearing must be busted, can't you hear the police are outside?" Escobar notices for the first time the squealing of sirens from the streets below. "So unless you want us both to end up in a jail-cell I suggest we both get the hell out of here. I suggest w-" The sentence is cut short as Escobar squeezes the trigger and puts a bullet in Big Al's head. "The only person walking out of here is me Pendejo" ''Escobar says under his breath. Looking around at the carnage he is about to leave when a idea pops into his head. Grinning he takes a small pocket knife out of his jacket pocket and bends down over his slain opponent... ---- The police swarm over the hotel as the paramedics and doctors try and help any civilians who have been caught up in the fire. In the upper floors CSI units pore over the dead bodies and empty shell casings for any clues of what happened. The chief of the Chicago Police Force surveys the scene. "Looks like another goddamn gang deal gone wrong". Depressingly he's not even shocked by it any more, ever since the rise of the Chicago Outfit scenes like this have become almost commonplace. He hears hurried footsteps and turns as a junior officer scurries over to him. "What is it kid?" he asks. "Sir, you ain't gonna' believe this. The crime scene guys have just gone into the conference room and you won't believe who they found. Old Scarface himself!" "What!" comes the astonished response. The chief hurries over to the conference room and sure enough, the body of Al Capone sits propped up in a chair. "Why fuck me sideways and call me Sally! It is. The big boss himself." He moves in closer for a better look. "We've been trying to put this guy behind bars for almost four years now and he ends up dead in a gang shooting!" His eye is quickly drawn to his badly mutilated face, his neck has been sliced open and the tongue pulled through. "Oh my god." "What is it chief" the officer asks. "I've heard about this. This is a Colombian necktie." "A Colombian what now." "It's a sort of warning mark used by gangs in Colombia. They cut a guy's throat and pull the tongue through." Something clicks in his mind suddenly. "We've heard rumours of increased gang activity recently. Some say there's a new gang on the streets from South America. Now this proves it." "Another gang?! From Colombia? Well that's just super" The officer replies sarcastically. The chief strolls aimlessly towards the window and looks out over the city a grim look on his face. "Looks like we have a new king-pin in town." '''Winner: Pablo Escobar' Final Verdict This was a close battle with users torn between which of these crime bosses would come out on top. Capone's supporters argued that his greater experience in these type of squad on squad situations and the bigger punch his Thompson was packing would lead him to victory. However Escobar's supporters said that Escobar's more modern and reliable weaponry plus the greater training of his Cartel members would lead him to victory. In the end Escobar did manage to squeeze out old Scarface because he invested more money into training up his troops to the point they were almost a paramilitary group which far outclassed Capone's untrained thugs. Category:Blog posts